Soul Vision
by DemonSessama
Summary: Yuriko a young warrior and Setsuka's daughter receives a vision of the mysterious Soul Vision so she travels Europe and Asia to know the meaning this leads her on a whirlwind adventure which is filled with fighting and friendships
1. Prologue

**Please Enjoy **

Prologue: - The Visions

The sun softly beat down on the small meadow in the countryside the light breeze was gentle but nothing fazed me, my long brown hair, the ends of my blue spy robe and blue gale cape danced with the wind. My hazel eyes gazed down at the tombstone before me all it said of the woman who it represented was enough to make people wonder.

_Sophitia Alexandra_

_Devoted Wife_

_Loving Mother_

_Faithful Sister_

_Holy Knight_

I did know the woman she was the second person to be killed by malfested that I saw it happen to I placed the red rose in front of the grave and walked off however as I turned my vision turned to bright purple I saw a ravaged war torn battlefield the moon shining on it a crater sat at the centre in the crater was a purple umbrella with a purple dragon on it 'Come chosen one' I heard a voice say then I felt myself be pulled back to my body.

I opened my eyes I was on my side I sat up only to feel a hand on my shoulder I looked at the person she had red seldom eyes and curly silver hair she wore a gothic Lolita dress with tights showing a moth trapped in a spider's web she wore shoes with vine like ribbons going up and a cloak roses were almost everywhere on her outfit she had elongated claw finger on one hand and a glowing ball.

"Yuriko is everything okay?" Viola asked worry in her voice I saw Z.W.E.I beside her I smiled and nodded then stood up "What did you see?" Viola asked I sighed they always seemed to know when I had a vision. We walked back to the headquarters and met with Siegfried and Hilde they looked at us with confused expressions their eyes all locked on my petite form.

"I had a vision of an umbrella but I...," I started until another vision came I was at the battlefield again the umbrella's top flew off to reveal a sleek blade I softly touched Rose Dance my umbrella with a blade hidden in it 'Come chosen one I am Soul Vision' The same voice called "Where are you?" I asked with worry in my voice however before I got answer I came back.

"Yuriko you've never had visions so close together so I suggest you find this umbrella quickly," Siegfried ordered I nodded an stood up I recovered from my visions quickly. I walked to my room and packed what little personal belongings I had when I was done I stood up pulling my hair band out and setting it right again.

"You will come back right," Z.W.E.I called out I looked at him before looking at the sky.

"Maybe, I know I'm coming back alive but I'll be changed, so be prepared for anything and everything Z.W.E.I," I said patting his shoulder and walked out I grabbed a lily from a vase and went to the graveyard there were many a warrior rested here they had all fought again the malfested, Soul Edge and Nightmare one in particular held a special place in my heart I arrived at the grave and looked at it with sadness in my entire being.

_Setsuka_

_Skilled Warrior_

_Loving Mother_

_Honoured Master_

"Okasan," I muttered placing the lily in front of the grave stone before I walked off I waved to the members of Schwarzwind before leaving on my quest to find this Soul Vision.

Meanwhile back at the headquarters

I looked on as Yuriko walked out of the safe haven she had been in "Captain do you think that it is wise considering she could met up with her," Z.W.E.I said I looked at the werewolf then at the fortune teller after myself and Yuriko saved them two years ago they had become good friends with the young Japanese girl.

"We can't alert her otherwise Yuriko will find out and find her you knowing the little Lily Child is as perceptive as anything," I said using Yuriko's nickname Viola and Z.W.E.I smiled "I know you are both nervous about her wellbeing but take into account her history that and you both know that she's a survivor she won't lose," I said seriousness etched heavily in my voice they nodded and walked away as Hilde came in.

"We know she is strong but what do we do? I sense this adventure will change her," Hilde said worry evident on her face, in her eyes and her voice I stood and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes change is a good thing if I know Yuriko like I believe I do she'll tough this out and be victorious no matter what," I said Hilde smiled and we looked out at the setting sun praying that she would return to us alive, safe and not vastly unchanged in short we prayed that she would still be our Lily Child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy oh by the way to understand some titles look on The Soul Calibur wiki on characters**

Chapter 1: - Truth's Children

The sun beat down in the heart of Athens so I had my umbrella out it was an oilpaper parasol with rose flowers scattered on it my Iaitō was hidden in my umbrella people here rushing about all in excitement for the tournament that I saw advertised at the gates.

As I walked around a conversation caught my ears "Did you hear about the young boy who has entered the tournament he's only 15 apparently," An old woman said in a hushed tone '15 hum he is either very skilled or very cocky,' I thought to myself as I walked onwards, the reason as to why I was in Athens is simple the wind brought me here.

I walked the streets until I came to a huge arena people flocked into it but never out obviously this was where the sword fighting tournament was being held, I walked in with ease and sat down to watch the match I saw the boy that was the talk of the tournament he was obviously 15 but he was a few months older than me he had curly blonde hair and wore a caracal themed outfit he had a shield and sword as his weapon.

The fight began but it was of no interest to me the boy was just as I thought he was cocky I could see this in his movement I walked up to the match official he looked at me "I wish to battle the winner in a bonus round," I simply stated he looked unconvinced due to me appearance I drew my Iaitō he looked at it then at me and nodded. When the tournament was over I walked into the main area and looked at the boy he had piercing green eyes that just looked at me with distain and cockiness.

"What is this girl doing here?" He demanded an answer, a man ran up and whispered in his ear he scowled and had a short argument with the man but the other man won. The boy drew his sword and pointed it at me "Forfeit!" He yelled I quirked an elegant brown eye brow he sneered and charged at me however as fast as lighting I held my umbrella and pulled my Iaitō out a few centimetres and blocked the attack.

"That all you got?" I asked he glared at me I full withdrew my Iaitō ducking under his blade and jabbed him in the stomach sending him black a few feet he looked at me with shock I smirked at him then ran at my top speed slashing at him he blocked it with his shield I pushed myself back a few feet I held my Iaitō down by my side.

He ran at me at me and tried to punch me with the shield but I ducked and jabbed him again before I span my sword to push him even further back cutting him a few times I just smirked at him he glared and charged at me he placed his sword in his shield "I will show you...the price of justice," He declared but I blocked it and flipped back and glared at him.

I charged my energy into my blade it began to hum from the power I ran forward faster than lighting I sliced the boy "Bloom" I said I stopped a few feet behind him I drew my Iaitō across the top of its' sheath I placed it in but stopped before it was fully in I looked back "And Fall," I said putting my Iaitō fully in as he fell and sakura blossoms fell around me.

I turned to the boy as he pushed himself up "Nice try," I said before I left the arena outside of battle I was flighty but in battle I was serious I closed my eyes and listened to the wind telling me to go to a sea city and so I set off.

I was on my knees starring at the stone floor 'She beat me, she beat me,' I thought I grabbed my sword and shield and took off after the girl I came to her at a fruit stall she took an apple and walked away "Hey you girl," I called out to her as I caught up and stop in front of her.

I got a good look at her now she had long brown hair and hazel doe-like eyes she had a lotus flower on her right cheek she wore a spy robe, a gal cape, socks and sandals "Yes?" She asked I snapped myself out of looking at her and looked at her face.

"Who are you, what was that style, where are you from?" I asked my flurry of questions she giggled and placed a finger to my lips.

"My name is Yuriko, that style was the Shinden Tsushima-ryu Battōjyutsu and I'm originally from Japan now you," Yuriko said then removed her fingers.

"I'm Patroklos Alexander, that was Athenian Style and I'm from Athens," I said she nodded and left then stopped and looked at me with hardened eyes.

"You're her son," Yuriko said before she left and I lost her in the crowd.

I sat down under a tree as the moon shone above in the midnight sky the stars twinkling out it I smiled then thought to that boy Patroklos.

Flashback 

_A thirteen year old me ran through the forest I came upon a battlefield at the centre was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes in a white dress with no weapons. _

_I ran up to her and knelt by her "Sophitia don't die," I told the woman she placed her hands on mine. _

_"Yuriko I have a daughter called Pyrrah please protect her," Sophitia asked then she left I began to cry as she died_

I shook myself out of that memory it was a dark one for me I shouldn't remember it the promise I could but the whole memory terrified me a sudden sound from the back of the forest them three men jumped out at me I slashed at all of them pushing them back but then I was hit on the back of my head causing me to blackout.

I woke up and I roughly jerked my body up into the air my eyes snapped open and I sat up I seemed to be in a mobile cage of some form I heard a frightened whimper from next to me I looked up to see a younger spitting image of Sophitia she had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them "It's alright sweetie I'm not going to hurt you," I said she relaxed letting her knees drop "Are you Pyrrah?" I asked she nodded and I smiled at her.

"You're the new girl they dragged you in three hours ago and we started moving," Pyrrah said her voice soft and light almost like a whisper I pushed myself up and sat by her but she inched back "You shouldn't be nice to me I...I could hurt you," Pyrrah said.

I tilted my head and looked at her "Sweetie you look like you couldn't hurt a fly," I said I patted her hand but froze there was an intense dark energy surging through her.

"Miss are you okay?" Pyrrah asked as I stared at her hand I focused on the dark energy apparently there was a shard imbedded inside of her it practically screamed evil.

I withdrew and looked at her "My name's Yuriko. Give me your hands," I said she brought them out I intertwined our hands I focused on my breathing letting my purification powers unfurl to their most powerful Pyrrah gasped probably seeing the purple vines on my skin.

I sent surge after surge of purification into her directed at the shard it weakened pushing it down but I couldn't destroy it I removed my hands and looked at Pyrrah she opened her mother but a slaver walked up.

"Hey boss the girl we caught is awake," he called out when another man walked up I didn't care to look at him when I saw my parasol but the Iaitō was missing.

"Young ladies such as yourself shouldn't be in the forest alone," The slave ring leader said holding the parasol then broke it and smirked at my expression.

"Jigoku anata ni tsubawohaku," I cursed at him in Japanese causing him to step back but he grinned.

"Leave them she'll settle down," He said before walking off I settled myself down next to Pyrrah but I glared at the man.

"Great my Iaitō is missing, I don't know where I am and I am stuck in a flaming cage," I cursed my bad luck for getting into these situations.

"Don't worry maybe we can escape or you can," Pyrrah said I smiled at her she had such a sweet heart despite the evil influence hopefully my purification could keep it dormant.

The sun began to twinkle as it rose bathing the sky in shades of pink and red I glanced around the camp.

The slavers were asleep dotted around the camp slaves were asleep in their caves and Pyrrah was sat next to me asleep her head was slumped on her knees but I was awake think of a plan to escape.

Looking around the camp the boundary line was the forests were in the think foliage and with the sun only beginning to rise the light was limited and a layer of mist hung over the camp I could easily lose them 'Now to get out of this cage,' I thought, I had placed a note in Pyrrah's hand I was leaving her as my mission too dangerous for a soft hearted girl like her.

As I looked around for a way to get me out when a woman strode into the camp her body and face completely disguised by the heavy black cloak she wore but I could tell it was a woman by her figure. She strode across to the cage I was in "Are you Yuriko?" she asked I nodded she motioned for me to back up so I did she brought out a sword then swung it at the cage it did something I never expected.

It wrapped around the bars of the cage door and when she pulled the door it flew off I stepped out and we began to run we were deep in the forest when the commotion started I looked at the woman in front of me or more appropriately her sword it was unusual.

"We should stop here," She said as we arrived in a circular clearing I just looked at the woman I was on edge she had saved me but she could still hurt me as I only has my martial arts to defend me from an attack she saw my guarded stance "I mean you no harm Yuriko," She said but I didn't drop my guard.

She sighed and pulled something out of her cloak and gave it to me it was my Iaitō in a wooden sheath I looked at the woman and held it close to my chest "Thank you miss," I said my voice raw with emotion.

"Rest we will need our strength for this journey of ours," She said and began to set a fire I just gave her a look.

"Us what do you mean Miss," I said remembering my manners she looked at me.

"Siegfried asked me to look after you he was nervous about your safety," She said "Also don't call me Miss Yuriko," she added.

I sat down and looked at her "Then what should I call you and your sword?" I asked with a smile she looked up having got a fire started and pulled her hood down she had short jagged silver hair and shining blue eyes.

"My sword is called Valentine and my name is Ivy," She said smiling at me even though she was new to me she knew Siegfried who helped me and she did save me so I believed I could trust her so I closed my eyes with Rose Dance clutched tightly in my hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy also just to add I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators**

Chapter 2: - Deliverance and Anguish

The sun shone through the tall trees that covered the clearing a gentle breeze blew through the forest the fire of last night long since extinguished I looked at Ivy as she slept Valentine was clutched tightly in her hand I could sense something unusual about her sword so I stretched out my hand towards it.

Faint purple treadles extended from my hand reaching to Valentine they wrapped around it and I sensed the same dark energy as I did from Pyrrah but it was weaker than Pyrrah's energy. I closed my hand when Ivy woke up "We must move quickly," Ivy said we both stood up and she looked at me.

"The port town of Attica is our destination, there is a ship there and it will be able take us to our destination," I replied and so we set off, but I didn't know that someone had seen my powers and was intent on using them or removing me permanently.

We walked through the forest when Ivy held up her hand as we looked around when a man stepped out he had black skin and dual coloured eyes he wielded a scythe and glared at us something was unnatural about him he couldn't die 'Immortal no Reincarnation' I thought.

"Give me the girl Ivy," The man demanded Ivy coiled her blade and I withdrew mine he charged at us Ivy sliced at him but he blocked it I ran up to him jumped over him and slashed his cloak, it cut through and injured his back.

He spun round and struck me with his scythe I went flying back "Yuriko!" Ivy exclaimed "Right it's time to play," Ivy said as I managed to push myself up she completed her Finishing attack the man stumbled off into the forest Ivy smirked when ran over to me and helped me up and we hurried on.

"That was Zasalamel," Ivy said as we walked more through Delphi "He hunts for a way to free himself from his never ending cycle of death and rebirth," Ivy continued as we stocked up.

"Probably thinks my abilities can do just that," I said Ivy hummed in agreement "But they don't," I clarified.

"We rest here tonight," Ivy stated as we booked a room for the night.

At midnight a creaking disturbed my dreamless rest I looked up to see Zasalamel I rolled out dodging him "You're coming with me," he said "Or die," He added I ran out the door and picked up my Iaitō.

"Ivy he's here," I yelled Ivy immediately came out with Valentine "What do you want with me?" I demanded an answer from him.

"Your power to free me from this prison," He said I shook my head before glaring at him.

"My powers can't do that besides it is your own fault for using the spell," I told him.

"Then Die!" Zasalamel exclaimed and leapt at us I kicked him back and sent him out of the building he began to climb back up but Ivy jabbed his hand sending him down.

"Right pack up and move we don't stop until Attica or at least not for long," Ivy said I returned to my room and packed my stuff before heading out Ivy left the payment before we began to move.

As the sun began to rise, me and Ivy where once more locked in combat with Zasalamel I was sick of him by this point.

"Leave us alone you whack job," I yelled at him before I shove my Iaitō into a vital area he stumbled back and collapsed Ivy grabbed it gave it to me and we began to walk off.

I was shaken by what I had done I had murdered someone the only things I had ever killed were malfested and they were not considered human now I had taken a life even though he would be reborn later that did nothing to settle my sickened feeling.

Ivy sat me down in a clearing an began the fire before getting some food all I did was sit there my eyes staring into the distance as I was lost in my memories.

Flash Back 

"_Mummy no don't go don't go," My eight year old self begged her as my mother lay on the blacked ground she just smiled at me her hazel eyes the same as my own began to lose their light._

_"Do not let revenge consume you my Lily," She whispered the strength leaving her with each breath tears flowed down my face "Don't let it consume you as it did me," she whispered._

_Her eyes closed but breathe and heartbeat assured me she was alive I tried to pull her away when a huge explosion happened I looked up into the night sky the stars twinkling but a purple tint littered the sky sudden a meteor appeared and it was headed towards us._

_As it got closer it grew smaller when it did reach us it was two small fragments and they embedded themselves in my eyes I screamed in pain before I collapses to the ground the blood pouring from my eyes like a river them I blacked out._

Back in the present Ivy tossed an apple at me which I easily caught it but my eyes were blank "Talim, Yuriko think of her," Ivy said a small smile crept across my face as I thought about the young girl who I called sister.

Flash Back

_A thirteen year old me stood on one of the masts as the wind whipped my hair "Yuriko you'll catch your death up there," Talim screamed out from beneath me I looked down to see her still dressed in her traditional outfit._

_I grinned and jumped off the mast as the crew began to scream but I grabbed a rope and slid the rest of the way down I smiled at Talim who gave me a stern look "What?" I asked innocently._

_"You are far too much trouble Lily," Talim said before she hugged me and we laughed Seong Mi-Na and Yung Seong both smiled at us._

"Thanks Ivy," I said before turning my head to the stars.

"Talim claimed that you knew a song to strength the wind so that all could hear care to sing it I would like to know," Ivy asked I looked at her shocked then I smiled before turning my head skyward again.

I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

Listen, my child," you say to me

I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice

After I finished the song the wing picked up 'Come to Attica there a friend awaits you both' a soft female voice spoke it was airy but it was there Ivy was shocked.

"There you go Ivy," I said Ivy just stared at me with wide eyes I turned over and closed my eyes.

"Wow girl is stronger than I thought possible," Ivy before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke only to dodge out of the way of Ivy's snake sword "Ivy what in the name of Soul Calibur are you doing," I demanded she smirked at me

"Testing you Yuriko, come it's time to play," Ivy said I lifted my Iaitō and we began to duel Ivy eventually hand me pinned but I used a throwing knife to surprise her.

"You know more than Siegfried let on," Ivy stated as I grabbed the throwing knife and placed it back in its' hiding place Ivy threw her snake sword at me by twirling it.

I ducked back and ran at her "Bloom," I declared slashing her before stopping behind her "And Fall," I finished Ivy knelt down her breath ragged as sakura blossoms twirled around us "Ivy you okay?" I asked worried for the woman.

"Well done Yuriko, come to Attica," Ivy said and stood up having recovered from it we walked on.

"I believed that Siegfried had told me everything about your abilities," Ivy stated I smiled at her whilst she smirked "He doesn't know all does he," Ivy stated with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Only Taki, Talim, Mi-Na and Yun know my true abilities," I stated as we entered Attica after much question asking and walking in circles to find the port but the wind and my gut told me our ride wasn't hear.

Ivy looked at me and I shook my head "Whoever it is, isn't here yet," I said we found a hotel to stay at as we settled into the room Ivy looked at me.

"Do you know who it could be?" Ivy asked obviously anxious about our ride I don't blame her in all honesty.

"It could be a number of people, Mi-Na and Yun, Talim, Taki or a friend of Siegfried but I'm not too sure," I said I looked at Ivy "What about you?" I asked Ivy.

"I don't have many friends however I do believe it could be Talim or Cassandra both are friends of mine but even I am unsure," Ivy said we both fell silent then we headed for bed.

The sun filtered through the thin curtains but both myself and Ivy had already left the room after paying we headed down to the docks I knew that they would turn up today just not when.

Then a ship pulled up it was huge a traditional prow head and three masts I walked up to it on the back of the ship was the name The Lily the gangplank was lowered I step at the end of it looking up there was a man with black hair and blue eyes he wore a white jacket that was open reveal his chest and white pants in his hand was a pair of nunchaku.

"You're her ride?" Ivy asked the man I looked at her with shock "I'm not going with you Yuriko but I'll watch for you at the Schwarzwind good luck," Ivy said before walking off soon she was lost in the crowd I looked at the man and he beckoned me on board.

I stepped on and looked around there were people running about but three people by the help caught my attention especially one just by looking at her outfit I knew who she was "Onee-san," I called out she turned around and smiled at me her eyes twinkling.

"Yes Yuriko it's me Talim," She said


	4. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy **

Chapter 3: - Across the Sea to Asia

I stood still as Talim smiled at me Yun-Seong and Seong Mi-Na were smiling at me as well, I ran up to Talim and hugged her she laughed her voice as light and airy as the wind itself I stepped back and smiled at her.

"You're to take me to it?" I asked Talim she looked confused at my statement.

"The wind said you needed me so I got Mi-Na and Yun to bring me here to get you," Talim said I nodded and listened to the wind me and Talim looked at each other and smiled then we turned to the other man that was there.

"Asia," We both said and the man began to set our destination for Asia I looked at the man then at Talim.

"That's Maxi, he's a bit cursed by the Evil Sword," Talim said I looked at her "He's fighting it but it's affecting him still," Talim continued.

I looked at her before walking up to Maxi he looked at me once more I sensed the same evil in him as in Pyrrah but it was older.

I placed my hand on his chest and sent a wave of purification into him he groaned but the evil seemed to sleep then a vision struck me.

I saw Maxi and an old man training Maxi was meditating and the evil aura was almost gone still there but weaker and aligned with Maxi's so he was no longer ill he was healed.

I stepped back and smiled at him he just looked at me confused I smiled at him before gliding down the steps to Talim and we began to talk about my two years away catching up with each other.

As the moon began to rise and the stars twinkled in the sky I sat on the mast looking up at the constellations the creaking of footsteps on wood caused me to look up seeing Mi-Na, I sat up letting my legs dangle over the side Mi-Na sat down next to me.

"How have you been Mi-Na?" I asked my eyes looking at the constellations.

"Fine, after me and Yun got contacted by Talim to help you I was really nervous about what had happened to you," Mi-Na said when a laugh was heard we both looked to see Yun, Talim and Maxi.

"Nervous you were panicking more than Talim when little Lily left Mi-Na," Yun said they others laughed whilst Mi-Na punched Yun in the arm before kissing his cheek I groaned before grabbing a rope and swinging down.

Talim and Maxi landed next to me and smiled as we returned to the helm as Maxi steered the ship "What did you do to me?" Maxi asked as he glanced at me.

"I suppressed a dark aura in you it is causing you to be ill it isn't gone however so be careful an old warrior man might be able to help you," I said looking at him.

"I'm going to find someone to help in Asia so I'll look out for him thanks Yuriko," Maxi said I smiled and walked into mine, Talim's and Mi-Na's room for some rest.

The next day I was rudely tossed to the floor and the sound of shouts were clearly heard I scrambled to my feet and ran up to the deck "Onee-san what's happening?" I asked Talim.

"We're under attacked by someone," Talim responded holding her Tonfa whilst Mi-Na had her spear, Yun with is sword and Maxi with his nunchaku I gripped my Iaitō, the rain was beating down on the deck whilst a crew member tried to steer us away from the storm and the attacking ship.

"Damn pirates arm the cannons are prepare yourselves," Maxi called out as crewmen ran around following his orders then a member of the other boat swung over as lighting lit the sky I got a look at it, it had the head of a hammerhead shark with a crab arm for his right and a human one for his left his body was male and encrusted with barnacles.

I threw a throwing knife at the rope which made the man crash into the raging sea "Come on you slack jawed good for nothing waste of space fight!" a voice roared over the sea and thunder Talim's, Mi-Na's, Yun's and Maxi's face paled at that voice.

"I thought Ivy killed him," Maxi yelled then lighting struck we all were blasted back but it put some good distance between us and the other ship.

"She did he must have found another body," Mi-Na replied as more sea creature and human cross crewmembers swung over then a man appeared he was tall with a big red hat, a red open jacket revealing his chest and black pants and boots with a golden sash around his waist.

"Destroy them," The man called out I began to concentrate my energy when suddenly a pillar of purple light shot up lighting up my entire vision when the purple light began to fade all of us were flat on our backs as we pushed ourselves up.

"What happened and where are we?" Yun yelled out as he helped Mi-Na up holding her steady Talim also helped me up as Maxi checked the ship.

"That pillar of light must have saved us from that pirate," I said balancing on Talim who balanced on the mast.

"That answers my first question but not where we are Yuriko," Yun stated I nodded as I was finally able to stand up on my own "Where are we anyway?" Yun asked again as we walked around the sky was blue and the seas were calm.

"Captain I think were near Asia," the member at the wheel called out we looked at him "I managed to stay awake and sailed us away," he added we all nodded then headed into Maxi's quarters and sat down.

"We'll have to re-stock in China. Yuriko where do you think that sword is?" Maxi asked looking at me along with the others I held my hand over the world map he had on his desk a deep purple glow surrounded my hand.

I passed my hand over Europe then around Asia I felt a pull then I stopped it over China Maxi stood and got a map of China I moved my hand over it until it stopped at an area near the port we were going to dock at.

Maxi circled where my index finger pointed "Xianghua should help," Maxi said "If she even wants to," Maxi added I looked at him confused "Long story very long story," Maxi said rubbing his face.

"We'll arrive tomorrow so rest up everyone I know I need to rest after that light pillar," Maxi said we all nodded and stood up and headed to our rooms me, Mi-Na and Talim sat on our beds.

"We'll wait for you after all this is my ship so Maxi can't do anything and everyone is wary of Yun," Mi-Na said smiling we all nodded before going to bed that pillar drained us all.

As the sun began to rise I stood on the centre mast looking at the sky when the lookout yelled out that we were approaching Asia, I stood up and got back down to the deck.

The gangway was lowered and we all poured off it when Maxi stepped off was tackled by a woman with brown hair wearing a Chinese dress the woman pulled back and smiled at him then a younger version of her also in a Chinese dress arrived at her side.

Maxi recovered from his shocked "Xianghua!" Maxi exclaimed before hugging her "Damn girl you look amazing. Who's this little angel?" Maxi asked kneeling down to the little girl's height.

"This is Leixia my daughter Leixia this Maxi an old of mine," Xianghua said then she saw me "And you are?" Xianghua asked.

"I am Yuriko," I said she help out her hand I shook her hand when a vision hit me full force.

Xianghua ran up to a man and held his arm "I don't want Leixia to explore the outside world. I want her to become one of the emperor's wives," Xianghua said she was shaken by something I looked at Leixia who was shocked and in her hand was a pendant.

I felt the pure aura from the charm Leixia crept away she picked up a Jian and ran off from the house.

I stumbled back into Mi-Na who grabbed my shoulders Xianghua and Leixia stared at me silence descended around our group as I went to explain what had happened when a voice cut through our silence.

"Yuriko over here," A familiar female voice called out I looked over to see Taki in her normal outfit with another young girl next to her.

"Talim explain to them I got to go, meet you back here went I have the sword," I said and ran over to Taki and the girl and we walked off into the crowd I looked at the girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and it was tied in many ponytails she wore a shiny pink hair clip.

She had a scarlet body suit with long-sleeves that had partial armour on her hips and arms, her sword handles and scabbards had pink shiny stones on them, a red bandage was around her right thigh and there were feathers on the back of her greaves and she had a string of pink beads around her waist.

"I'm Natsu and you're Yuriko Taki told me about you," Natsu said a smile on her face and she was really happy.

"Natsu is my apprentice she doesn't listen to the village but she does listen to me," Taki said a smile on her face "Anyway Yuriko I've been tracking a powerful aura but it is in tune with your aura after your eyes were pierced," Taki continued as we walked on to a forest and I felt the pure power of an ancient artefact but there was something else.

I had only felt this aura twice with Soul Calibur and Soul Edge "We should rest," I said as I felt weak the aura was so powerful that I almost fainted.

"I agree you're far more in tune with things than anyone else," Taki said as we sat down Taki went to get fire wood leaving me and Natsu alone Natsu smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"Taki is so nice to me when everyone else fears me," Natsu said in a sad voice I looked at her at her shocked.

"How can anyone hate you Natsu you're so kind and I've only know you for a few hours," I said appalled at that.

"It's because the demon Arahabaki is sealed with in me," Natsu said I growled at that thought.

"That is so wrong just because a demon is in you it doesn't make you who you are," I said before scowling at the sky now I was in a very bad mood but Natsu's beaming face cheered me up.

"That's what Taki said her and Chie are the only ones who have ever made me feel not like a monster and more like a human being thanks Yuriko," Natsu said

"My pleasure Natsu and you can call me Lily that's what my name means," I said Taki came back and we lit the fire we all laughed and joked catching up on years of missing each other.

As the moon was high in the sky Taki was up in a tree whilst Natsu was asleep and I just stared at the stars when a branch snapped I bolted up whilst Taki drew her swords and Natsu did what me and Taki did, Taki jumped down and we all put our backs to each other.

"Be ready for anything girls," Taki said as we all stared into the inky darkness of the night looking for anything that the darkness might hide


	5. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy**

Chapter 4: - Torment and Valour 

A childish laughed echoed through the night as whoever it was came closer suddenly a powerful wave of evil energy flooded through my enter body Taki and Natsu must had felt it as well because Taki's grip tightened and Natsu's eyes darted everywhere.

"Well, well what have we hear my pretties," A girl's voice came from the shadows as she stepped out she was young looking she had white hair with locks of two shades of purple styled in a jesters hat. Her outfit was strange she wore a revealing green dress, black stockings and full length gloves she also had a collar with white bits inside it she had ravens around her.

"Who are you?" I asked swallowing my fear then I noticed the ring blade she held in her hand as she twirled it above her, she glanced at me and titled her head in confusion.

"Tira and you're... different," Tira said smiling then giggled Taki attacked her but Tira dodged at swung her ring at Taki.

"Wait she's malfested let me try and help," I called out Taki just looked at me with sad eyes.

"She's been this way for far too long Yuriko you can't help," Taki replied blocking a swing from Tira.

Natsu pushed Taki out the way whilst I blocked Tira's ring we began to duel both of us were lighting quick it was a true dance of death as any battle should be. I blocked she kicked I stabbed she jumped back and comments were thrown in by Natsu encouraging me on.

I ducked under her attack only to end up inside the ring "Gotcha ya," Tira giggled but I stabbed her foot distracting her giving me time to duck out and strike her in the chest.

She looked at me and grinned "Time to party," she said then she began to dance around with the ring blade I tried to block them all but a few hits struck me I stumbled back and knelt down gathering my breath and energy I looked at her an noticed her position had changed she was slumped and had a dark look on her face.

I stood up and charged towards her I slashed at her ending behind her "Bloom," I declared before placing my Iaitō by my side "And fall," I said Tira went to her knees as cherry blossoms swirled around us.

I looked at the girl and reached my hand out but I found she was too strong for me to cure she stood and smiled at me "Your really strong and different hope to see you again Yuriko my friend," Tira said before disappearing into the night I cocked my head to the side staring after her.

"Did she just call me her friend?" I asked Natsu and Taki with wide eyes they both nodded but Taki had a thoughtful look on her face "Let us rest we will proceed in the morning," I said as we settled down to rest.

As the sun began to peak over the horizon Natsu woke myself and Taki up we had a small breakfast before walking on the forest was dense and kept on getting denser the further we walked I also noticed everything seemed to have a faint purple hue on them.

After what seemed like hours we stopped for a rest whilst I scouted ahead then I saw something on the ground it was a crack small but it glowed a dark energy and it had the same evil aura as Pyrrah, Maxi, Tira and Ivy's sword 'What in the name of my mother is causing that aura' I thought I took a step closer then it suddenly widened and I fell through.

As I landed I looked around it was an entirely different world floating island were all over the place and it was surround by a swirling blood red and black sky and sea I saw other figures wandering like ghosts.

"Who are you," A masculine voice demanded I turned to see a man he was tall with brown hair however his eyes were covered by a gold helm he gold armour around his upper body and blue pants and a gold belt around his waist he held a long red staff.

"I'm Yuriko and you would be?" I asked the man I think he glared at me then he walked up to me.

"How did you enter the Astral Chaos?" he demanded I sighed and looked at him.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," I said simply he frowned at me before looking off into the darkness.

"Kilik," he said with venom dripping from his words as he looked at me then he attacked me I was slammed back I grabbed my Iaitō and blocked the next attack.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I dodged and blocked attack barely having time to land a hit.

He slammed his staff into me knocking me to the floor he slammed his staff on to my abdomen preventing me from getting up "Neither Soul Calibur or Soul Edge control you so what does," Kilik demanded.

"Listen Kilik I have something to tell you," I said as energy began to swarm around my Iaitō "**NO ONE CONTROLS ME**," I yelled at him and swung my Iaitō at him the blade didn't hit but the energy did and it sent him flying back.

I stood up 'Where has this power come from,' I thought it was strange this never happened before.

'_From me child_,' A foreign female voice entered my head I whipped my head a rounding looking for the mysterious female but there was nothing '_Don't fear me but come quick the darkness approaches my location hurry_,'.

Then a crack opened behind me with Natsu's voice coming through I turned and jumped through it I landed in front of Natsu who starred at me confused "Where were you?" Natsu asked as she helped me and walked me to Taki.

"I was pulled into a realm know as the Astral Chaos," I said "There I meet a man named Kilik then he attacked me and wanted to know what control me," I explained.

"That man is mad," Taki stated before we began to pack up and headed on to our destination.

"We have to hurry she's in danger don't ask I'll explain later," I said as we walked my pace quickening as I saw the sun setting.

As we walked the leaves on bushes and trees and the petals on flowers were all a deep purple colour "Stranger and Stranger," Natsu said looking at the plants whilst she kept a short sword out at all times.

We came to clearing only to be attacked by animals that had red and black tinting on their fur we dispatched them easily but I could sense that they were malfested.

We all shared a look before we ran on something pulled me in the right direction so I was ahead of the others by miles the plants had turn entirely purple.

'Something's wrong' I thought as I ran the wind was warning me of something ahead but this time it fell on deaf ears.

I burst through the clearing only to end up at a deserted battlefield no plants grew here and the ground was blackened a huge crater rested in the centre as the moon shone on the field.

I knew this place it was where she passed on I felt weak but I had to keep going to find this elusive sentient weapon.

I trudged forward when a hand grabbed my arm "Be careful," Taki said as we walked on both ninjas flanking me.

We came to the centre before something hit me full force it was the warning of a vision.

_A huge palace that was ruined, bits of building were falling off a monstrous creature stood just inside the gates. _

_It was tall with black plate armour and a horn on his helmet his left arm and hand her huge and covered with red skin or armour in his right hand was a huge red sword with an...eye. _

_I shivered this creature, no that sword was the source of the dark taint that had plagued this world caused the malfested it was Soul Edge. _

_The eye saw me 'So the wayward child sees me at last,' Soul Edge spoke Nightmare looked at me behind him I saw the weapon 'Come and retrieve her girl you'll only be rushing to the death you should have had years ago,' Soul Edge continued. _

_Then light began to glow off the weapon 'You and sister have chosen puppets of death and justice I have chosen a hero of purity she has a mind of her own she is never controlled,' The same voice from the Astral Chaos claimed. _

I awoke with a gasp as I drank in the fresh clean air "Everything's alright Yuriko," Taki's voice entered my hearing as I sat up with Natsu's help "What did you see?" Taki asked.

"I saw Soul Edge at a castle with the weapon I think it was a vision but I'm not too sure," I admitted as I stood shakily with the ninjas' help Natsu handed me a water skin I took a large gulp before being able to stand on my own.

I turned to the crater as I walked a pulse went through the ground and up my body with each step suddenly thunder clapped above as rain began to thunder down.

But this did not deter me things rarely did when I had a goal in mind different points in my life flashed before me from my youth up until now as I walked towards the weapon I prayed was still there.

My mother's death, sailing with Talim, joining Siegfried, meeting Z.W.E.I and Viola, Sophita's death and finally this entire journey that to me was whirl winded more than normal for me.

The pulsing became louder as the thunder became stronger and the rain beat down harder soaking my clothes right through to my skin.

Taki and Natsu had hung back knowing this was my duty but ghostly warriors had arose to defend this weapon until I claimed it but something was severely wrong about all of this.

I took my first step into the crater when a spirit arose it attacked me I blocked the double headed axe before I rolled to the side.

I kicked the spirit's legs out from under him before sending a purification energy that dispelled it immediately I rose from my crouch and looked to the centre.

I walked to it I cleared the rain from my sight but what shocked was that my goal what I had came for...was gone and only the words written in a glowing purple fire were left behind _**SAVE ME CHOSEN**_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy**

Chapter 5: - Like Mother Like Daughter

Many days had passed since Yuriko, Taki and Natsu had gone to find this elusive weapon Yuriko had seen but it was gone before they arrived by whose hand I did not know or did the wind only a dark aura was apparent, I stood at the helm and sighed Yun-Seong was steering as Maxi had left to train with Edge Master.

"Talim she'll be fine," Yun said a light and weak smile crossed my face I didn't think she could recover this crushed her I saw Yuriko by the railing with Mi-Na all of us had been trying to cheer her up but nothing worked I still remembered when they came back to the ship.

Flashback 

I was pacing on the deck they had been gone for a while I trusted Taki but Yuriko was like a sister to me I couldn't help but worry "Talim stop pacing you'll wear the deck to nothing at this rate," Mi-Na said smiling I stopped and looked at the Korean fighters.

I laced my hands together "I suppose your right I just get nervous when I know she's in a bad situation," I said then one of the crew call out we all rushed to the side there was Taki, Natsu and Yuriko looking worse than when they set off.

I smiled but I saw that Yuriko looked close to tears all three came onboard then Yuriko just walked past us into her room without so much as a word.

End flashback 

"I still wonder what happen out there," I said suddenly the wind picked up I listened "Yun how fast can you get us to Portugal?" I asked Yun looked at me surprised.

"Soon," He answered and began to steer I nodded and walked down to the deck I placed my hand on Yuriko shoulder she looked at me with sad eyes.

"We going to Portugal get some rest Yuriko," I said she nodded and left "Mi-Na make sure she rests," I said she nodded then went after Yuriko I sighed and looked out across the sea.

We eventually arrived at Portugal, Yuriko exited the boat first she seemed to have hear something and disappeared I let her go knowing that she could take care of herself and that she needed to be alone at this time

I followed the voice I could only identify them as being female and male I arrived at a dojo like building just as I was about to walk in the conversation stopped me "Thirteen years have passed and now you show up," the female voice said it sounded like no it couldn't be she died years ago.

"It's back and who is this Yuriko girl you've written letters to but never sent?" The man yelled at the woman I tensed up at my name.

"She's my daughter that I haven't been able to see because she's dead," The woman yelled tears began to prickle at my eyes she was alive but she believed me to be dead we were both wrong.

"And she your daughter as well Mitsurugi don't ask how but I know she is," My mother continued the man began to stutter I pushed the door open and quietly stepped in my mother looked the same but my father he had black hair and blue eyes he wore a samurai outfit.

"Setsuka why didn't you tell me," Mitsurugi asked looking at her stunned.

"Because you killed my master and my name is Neve," Setsuka cried she grabbed an Iaitō from an umbrella and went to strike him I managed to stop her both of them looked at me Setsuka was shocked whilst Mitsurugi was surprised "Yuriko?" Setsuka asked.

"You said not to let revenge consume me so take your own advise mother," I said as I stood up "By the way I need a new weapon the umbrella was destroyed," Setsuka smiled at me before she picked up and identical umbrella to that of Rose Dance I smiled and sheathed my Iaitō.

"Yuriko there has been some rumours about a however aura at Ostrheinsburg Castle," Talim came in as she spoke and saw Setsuka "We were afraid of this Yuriko listen..." Talim started but I held up my hand smiling at her.

"It's alright Talim I don't need to know but where this that castle?" I asked hopefully it was the weapon I need to get it from Nightmare or else the world was in danger.

"It is in the Rhine river Valley in Germany," Talim told me I nodded and hugged her then my mother I glared at my 'father' but he wasn't my real one Setsuka's master was my father.

"Don't follow me," I ordered as I stepped out and head off my geographical knowledge was superb so I knew that it would take many a day to get to Germany but I had to be quick.

As I travelled I thought that someone was watching me occasionally I would see a raven but I knew these ravens were Tira's but why was she watching me I thought back on what she said she viewed me as a...friend.

The though did not disturb me but I was surprised that a malfested could form attachments all the malfested had seen tried to kill me never saw me as a friend suddenly the wind began to whip furiously I was a beacon like light I climbed a nearby tree to the very top.

I saw a huge pillar of purple light far away the wind became furious biting and slashing my skin as if it was filled with blades looking up I couldn't tell were the light originated from but my guess was that the sword did this howls of pain and anger filled my ears suddenly the tree branch I stood on began to snap.

It fell down I managed to jump off of it and grabbed another one I climbed down the tree back to the ground the wind settled and the light disappeared "I had better hurry whatever Nightmare is doing it is good," I mused and took off my pace increasing.

The sun had long since set and the mood was at its' peak but I continued to run refusing rest knowing that I had to reach the weapon soon however exhaustion began to claim me I lowered myself to the ground so I could catch my breath.

The stars twinkled as I began to name the constellations in my head when suddenly a twig snapping put me on alert I gripped Rose Dance in my hand suddenly a tipped came out of the dark I jumped out of the way I realised it was a snake sword suddenly an orb attacked as well I blocked it when a white werewolf like creature attacked.

"Ivy, Z.W.E.I, Viola this how you treat a friend," I called out smiling the three stepped out Viola called her orb back then E.I.N returned to his home and Valentine returned to her coiled form.

"Sorry Lily we didn't know it was you," Viola said as she walked up and hugged me I hugged her back and smiled at the other two before looking at Z.W.E.I with confusion.

"Why are you out here?" I asked he looked unsure thinking up an answer.

"Siegfried should explain to you when we get back," He said I nodded and at Ivy's insistence we set up camp, me and Ivy explained to the other two what had happened we both did leave out some details that would either be too much or not need.

"You're sure it was Nightmare?" Viola asked concerned everyone was about the return of the Azure Knight.

"I positive Viola I don't lie or joke about stuff like that you know that," I said we all agreed to get some sleep as Viola and Ivy slept only me and Z.W.E.I stayed away.

"Yuriko I have to ask you something," he asked his voice as eerie which spooked me but I nodded he looked me dead in the eye a serious look on his face, "Do you love me?" He asked I froze I did indeed believe I had a crush on him but I wasn't sure.

"I do like you but I'm not sure if I love you," I said Z.W.E.I nodded but looked at me.

"I like viola so please under...," He stared but I held up my hand signalling him to stop.

"Don't just don't," I said before I climbed a tree to the second topmost branch I hugged my knees as I lay my head on them looking out a raven landed next to me looking at me with quizzical eyes.

I stared at the raven before waving it off it flew away into the darkness I wished I could fly sometimes but I was rooted to the ground "A loveless life I am domed to lead no one can care for me but myself," I whispered into the wind


	7. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy just to remind you I only own Yuriko Soul vision and this plot so back off. Everything else belongs to CAPCOM**

Chapter 6: - Soul Vision 

The dawn's rays shone into the clearing my eye fluttered open "Lily child come on down," Viola's voice carried up to my ears a small smile graced my lips as I climbed down the tree the small orb of light twirled around her. Ivy and Z.W.E.I were also awake Ivy lead the way with Viola following Z.W.E.I fell into step beside me.

"Yuriko if you're mad at me let me say I'm...," Z.W.E.I but a smile from me shut him right up he stared at me confusion etched on to his face.

"Z.W.E.I I'm just glad that you were honest with me don't apologise," I said before walking on with a smiling Z.W.E.I at my side he seemed perfectly happy about the fact I wasn't angry.

We walked for a while before Ivy stopped and turned to look at us "Alright Nightmare is going to be incredible strong especially with Soul Edge I'll fight him whilst Viola and Z.W.E.I you handle the minions that are bound to be there and Yuriko you go and get that sword," Ivy said e nodded and continued on to the castle.

"Who exactly will we face Ivy?" Viola asked, Ivy place her hand on her chin as if thinking over something she then turned to us.

"Expected plenty of malfested the main two your need to look out for are a girl who uses a ring blade called Tira and a strange man who is flexible and uses blades called Voldo those two will cause the most trouble," Ivy said we nodded but I thought about Tira.

Something told me that she wouldn't be a problem I didn't know if it was a gut instinct or the wind but I knew that Tira wouldn't be problem for some reason I knew to be wary.

We walked on for many days and nights Ivy was constantly testing us improving our skills and at the same time each night the pillar of light would appear but the light was getting dimmer and dimmer by the night for some reason I felt pains within my eyes whenever the light shone and headaches would occur as well.

We eventually made it to the castle we hid on the other side of the valley as the sun began to set we watched the malfested guards patrolled the front and top bridges of the castle. I spotted and unguarded servants entrance near the edge of the valley "We need a distraction," I said Viola stood up and smiled she jumped over the rocks and headed over to the castle she used her orb of light to distract the men.

"Okay that works," Ivy stated we also climbed down and snuck into the kitchen "Right Z.W.E.I takes the east wing, I'll take the west wing Yuriko the south wing," Ivy gave us our destinations we nodded and headed off I crept down a corridor of the south wing when I heard noise I hid behind a curtain that was oh so conveniently there.

A malfested walked past but it was the one that Ivy described as Voldo I spun out drawing my Iaitō and slashed at him he stumbled forward and turned to me suddenly he bent back so he was on his hands and feet then he began to walk towards me I rolled to the side and stabbed his arm.

He began to walk to me on two feet he was slightly tilted back his arms swaying by his side I slashed at his stomach before blasting him with purified energy it sent him hurtling back but didn't heal him I turned and ran on knowing I couldn't waste any time.

I continued to run I purified or crippled malfested sudden a light at a window drew my attention I opened it and Viola came in of her ball then closed the window "The guards are unconscious they won't be able to sound an alarm to warn the others," Viola said smirking I hugged her and we ran on.

As we ran I noticed that this place was either gloomy or ruined soon we came across Ivy as she slashed though malfested "I thought you were in the south wing?" Ivy asked confused I was about to answer when three malfested landed in front of us threw by E.I.N.

"The wings will probably all connect here in front of us was a pair of tall ominous black doors but behind then was the weapon that I sought after I reached forward to open the door but Ivy grabbed my wrist we looked at her surprised by her actions.

"Beyond this door is nightmare are you three ready?" She asked we looked at each other then back to her and we all nodded Ivy smirked happy then let by wrist go.

I kicked open the door only for us to be flung back by an powerful energy surge I looked up and saw that the room beyond the door was bathed in a fiery orange light near the centre nightmare stood staring at something but Soul Edge The Cursed Sword stared straight at me.

"Come child face me if you dare," Soul Edge taunted I struggled to my feet my legs shacking not only from the force but from the pure evil energy I withdrew my Iaitō and walked into the room suddenly thousand of malfested surrounded me Nightmare turned to me I could see a faint purple light behind him.

"If you can get past my soldiers," Nightmare said and obvious smirk in his voice I prepared my weapon I was hopelessly outnumbered but if I was going down I was going down fighting. However Ivy managed to cleave them back and E.I.N pushed even more back Viola floated down on the orb of light.

"You handle Nightmare we'll deal with these creatures," Viola said taking charge I smirked and used her orb and the malfested heads to get to him I jumped up and kicked him back he stumbled but it didn't seem to faze him I landed in front of him and twirled my Iaitō.

He walked towards me I struck out at him but he blocked it and grabbed my neck he began to squeeze the air out of my lungs I scratched at his hand in an attempt to release my throat however it didn't work. Then a soft and faint purple light began to shine the light increased and Nightmare was blasted backwards.

I looked up at the weapon only to see that it was slowly rusting "Damn I need to finish this quick," I thought as I struggled to my feet I prepared my Iaitō Nightmare had risen to his feet and was stalking towards me.

"Yuriko run!" Ivy yelled out as she tried to push through the malfested to reach me but she was pushed back deep into the large mass I turned back to nightmare he raised his sword and brought it down on me I managed to block it but the sheer force made me sink to my knees I managed to titled my sword and his slide down but I knew that I was running purely on adrenaline but now it was leaving me.

Nightmare seemed to smirk whilst Soul Edge glowed darker he raised it to kill me then a ring blade knocked him back Tira landed in front of me she pulled her ring blade and growled at Nightmare who looked at her angrily "Don't hurt my friend," Tira yelled at him before swinging the blade at him.

He stepped back "Yuriko go help them," Tira said I nodded and got up before cutting through the malfested to my team we were able to push them back and they retreated that left only Nightmare we began to engage him as well "Get the sword," Tira said I nodded and rolled out the way of an attack.

I ran towards the sword and grabbed it suddenly the light intensified almost blinding me with the light then I managed to force my eyes open I was in a lilac room suddenly my mother descended from the sky "Mother?" I asked extremely confused.

"No my dear I am not your mother I have merely take her form to speak with you," The entity said I nodded but I looked at her still confused about her.

"Who or what are you?" I asked she smiled at me tenderness and kindness in her eyes.

"I am the entity that exists in the sword that you hold it is The Kin Sword Soul Vision I do not remember my name," The being said a sad look gracing her features. "13 years prior I sent out and energy burst losing my least important memories it arrived 6 years prior and entered you it choose you or I did," she continued.

I was shocked this being was the energy that gave me my vision capabilities "Okay well how about I call you Yumi," I said she smiled and nodded the same bright light shone and I was back at the castle a battle raging.

Z.W.E.I came over to me "About time you came back now help us Lily," He said before racing back over to the fray I smiled holding Soul Vision I ran towards them and twirled around somehow I felt like this sword was made for me "Any ideas?" Z.W.E.I asked as he kicked a malfested back.

"Not a single one," I said he chuckled as we continued our fight eventually I grew tired I focused my energy and charged at Nightmare slashing him he fell to his knees the malfested stop then grabbed him and took off along with Soul Edge.

I looked a Tira who was twirling her ring blade "Thank you," I said she smiled before jumping out of the window I turned to the others "I guess we should go," I said smiling they nodded but as I took a step a vision hit me full force.

_A city was being ravaged by fire an older Patroklos had his sword raised to protect himself from Nightmare then an older Pyrrah ran in front and protected him the siblings lips moved but I heard no sound coming from them I looking to my right to see and older more solider like me. _

_I looked at Pyrrah as a whirlwind of red and black engulfed her when it faded her eyes were red and her white and blue outfit was black and crimson and her right arm was covered in a think gauntlet she fought Nightmare and won_ _she turned to Patroklos who pointed his sword at him Pyrrah seemed hurt by the action. _

_She stepped forward and Patroklos shuffled back he sat up and pointed the weapon at her then he reclined again he seemed angry he slammed his shield before he got up and ran off. Tira appeared and they talked Tira nodded then turned walked a bit before turning back and beckoning Pyrrah and they walked off together. _

My eyes open as I stared into a black clad back "What happened?" I asked feeling tired as I rest my head of Z.W.E.I back Viola appeared beside me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"You collapsed in the castle so were carrying you back to the base," Viola said I nodded and closed my eyes and sleep overcame me within an instant in my dream I awoke in Yumi's world.

Yumi appeared to me and smiled "you have done well but you will have to harness my power to be able to truly wield Soul Vision I can instruct you if you wish," Yumi said I thought about her proposal but I remembered something about the Swords.

"You won't control me like a puppet will you?" I asked I knew the answer by her face as it contorted into shock then disgust and then anger as she looked at me.

"Never Calibur and edge do that I prefer my wielders to have a mind of their own," Yumi said I smiled and so did she, as she embraced me I felt warm and safe I embraced her back.

"I agree," I said to Yumi who smiled and laughed then my dreams blanked.


	8. Epilogue

**Please enjoy. Last chapter**

Epilogue: - The Search Begins 

We were walking back to the base as I examined Soul Vision it was a parasol with twin dragons coursing along it the dragons were purple and lilac the handle and pommel were made of chestnut whilst the blade was made of silver steel folded about 100 times.

Ivy had long since departed from our travelling group and now it was just me, Viola and Z.W.E.I they would tell me what Siegfried had sent them out on but I had a bad feeling about this.

The sun shone high in the sky through the blossoming trees the flowers swirled around us the air was a gentle breeze it carried my hair back like a cape of brown locks.

We came to the base its tall stone pillars and intimidating Iron Gate greeting us giving me a welcoming feeling inside I saw Princess Hilde awaiting us the gate opened and we headed in Hilde ran up and hugged me glad to see me back safe and sound "Come in," Hilde said and she led us in "I assume that the others told you why they left," Hilde said but she saw the look on my face gave her the answer.

"No they didn't tell me anything," I said looking at them with piercing eyes they looked down.

"We thought it better that Siegfried told her personally," Viola answered Hilde nodded and took us to him he turned and clamped his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Good to see you back Lily Child and the weapon you saw is here that's good," He said then looked at Viola and Z.W.E.I confusion on his face which in turn confused me.

"Z.W.E.I back so early?" Siegfried asked Z.W.E.I just shook his head.

"We ran into Ivy who was looking for Yuriko we found her and helped her get the weapon," Z.W.E.I answered Siegfried nodded and motioned for me to follow him we stepped up to the altar.

"I set Z.W.E.I and Viola out on a quest to find someone who is able to wield this," Siegfried explained and motion to a weapon on the alter it was blue crystal short sword the blade was beautiful with the bottom of the pommel were jagged crystals and the pommel was crystalline as well.

"Is this?" I asked I recognised Siegfried nodded "Good lord well its back I fought Nightmare," I said Siegfried flinched "I'll help," I said determined to help find a new holder but things seemed to be against us what with Nightmare being back and everything we were fight a war.

But I knew one thing we had won a battle by getting Soul Vision but the war hand only just begun and would escalate over the years.


End file.
